Highschool
by notifigiveyouminefirst
Summary: Welcome to everyone in High school! Many ships. Please read because I really suck at Bios.
1. Welcome

**New story! Everyone included is Olivia, Elliot, Chester, Casey, Alex, John, Melinda, Fin, Monique, Brain, Amanda, and Nick. This is them in High school. This takes place in are all the same age besides Nick and Amanda. They are in the grade below them. Enjoy!**

**Face claims (Yes I do them, don't judge.): **

**Olivia: Selena Gomez (As always)**

**Elliot: Dave Franco (As always)**

**Casey: Arianna Grande**

**Chester: Carlos Pena**

**Alex: Emma Roberts (As always)**

**John: Nathan Kress**

**Melinda: Logan Browning**

**Fin: Justin Martin**

**Monique: Keke Palmer**

**Brain: Justin Bieber (As always)**

**Amanda: Jennette Mccurdy**

**Nick: Logan Henderson**

**Olivia's P.O.V**

I turned into the school parking lot fixing my hair. I pulled into my spot I was assigned to by the school. I looked myself in the mirror one last time. I hopped out of the car and grabbed my bag out of the back seat. I shut all the doors and locked the car.

I walked up the steps and headed inside. I haven't seen anyone in a while. I left this school in 7th grade. Now I'm back for 11th grade. I walked to my locker with people staring at me. I unlocked my locker and put my backpack inside. I looked inside of my backpack and grabbed my schedule. I read through it and gabbed everything I needed before lunch.

I shut my locker and started heading down the halls. There was many people staring at me as I walked. I walked into my math classroom and sat in the middle of the class. I looked down and started writing my name on the sheet of paper sitting at my desk.

"Hey." Some guy said sitting next to me. I looked up and he was smiling. "You are Olivia Benson. You moved in 7th grade. I'm Fin. We had Ag together."

"Oh yeah. I think I actually remember you. Hey." I smiled back. "Sorry if this is your seat." I sighed.

"No, don't worry. That's Novak's seat. But she's a sweetheart. Don't worry about her." I answered with a nod.

"Hello. Casandra Novak, but please call me Casey. You are really pretty." She said sitting next to me smiling.

We had normal conversation until class started. I found out we had the next class together and lunch. She invited me to sit with her at lunch which made me feel really good. We walked through the hallway to lunch. We stood in the lunch line. I picked a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, chips and a water.

She led me to her lunch table where 10 other people were sitting. One of those people including Fin who waved at me.. Casey sat my tray in between her 2 guy friends.

"Stabler, Munch, move." She said sternly and I laughed. They moved and I sat in between the two.

"So who's this?" A girl with long blonde hair asked.

"I'm getting there damn." She stood at the end of the table. "Ok, so when I call your name raise your hand ok?" Everyone nodded. "Alex Cabot." The same girl raised her hand and waved.

"Baby, aka Chester Lake." A guy raised his hand and kissed Casey's hand. Obviously they were a thing.

"Nick Amaro." A guy with spiky black hand raised his hand and went back to putting his arm around another blonde. Them too.

"Amanda Rollins." The blonde raised her hand.

"Melinda Warner." A pretty brunette raised her hand.

"You already know Fin. Monique Jefferies." Another pretty brunette raised her hand and smiled at me.

"Brain Cassidy." He waved.

"Johnathan Munch." He waved.

"Did you really have to use Johnathan?" The other guy next to me said laughing.

"And that Blue eyed devil is Elliot Stabler." He high fived me which was weird.

"Oh and everyone that's Olivia Benson." She said sitting down which caused me to laugh.

I started eating while they were talking about a party. Was I supposed to go with? Was I apart of their friend group? I kept thinking of this until I felt a hand being waved in my face.

"Benson!" Monique said smiling. "Come over tonight. It's Friday. My parents are out of town, we are throwing a party for just the twelve of us because tomorrow is Brains birthday."

"Is it really?" I asked stunned.

"Yep." He said smiling wrapping his arm around Moniques waist.

"Oh and everyone is sleeping over." She said laughing.

"Even the guys?"

"Yep even the guys. Oh and if you have alcohol bring some." Oh yeah because there isn't alcohol everywhere in my house or anything.

"I'll come. But I am definitely invited right? You guys aren't just inviting me?"

"Of course not sweetheart. We could never do that to anyone." Amanda said in her thick southern accent.

"Oh and get ready for some fun truth or dare games." Elliot said winking.

"Did you really just wink at her?" Fin said laughing.

"Shut up." He said rolling his eyes and standing up. This is going to be a long night.

**A/N: So I need truths and dares! I know some of you ship Bensidy, but this is a full go Bensler story. I am sorry. Leave reviews with Truth or dares!**


	2. Party

**New chapter already! Alright guys enjoy this! I came up with good truths and dares. Thanks if you reviewed with some. Somebody asked about Amanda and Nick not being in this or being bullies, I am sorry, but they are important characters and they are friends with the group.**

**Monique's P.O.V**

There was a knock on the door. I headed for the door and opened it showing Olivia carrying about 5 bottles or alcohol. I hugged her and let her in. I knew Olivia from when we were younger. We were the best of friends. We both played it off like we didn't know each other.

"Is that Red wine?" I ask grabbing the bottles and putting them in a cooler.

"Yes bitch." She said laughing. I laughed with her.

"So Elliot is trying to hook up with you." I said winking. He had told Fin, who told Melinda, who told me.

"He probably gets around a lot." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean admit it. He's smoking hot! He's probably one of the hottest guys in the school." Olivia answered filling shot glasses.

"He hasn't. He not like that." As soon as I finished speaking the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened it to see Brain and Elliot.

I let Elliot walk past me and I hugged Brain tightly. We have been friends and benefits since the begging of freshman year. He pulled me closer and we kissed.

**Elliot's P.O.V**

I walked through the door to the kitchen and Smirked at the sigh I saw. Olivia was reaching up and trying to grab cups, which she couldn't do. Her mid back was showing because her shirt was riding up. I laughed and she turned around and rolled her eyes at me. I started walking towards her.

"Damn you are short." I said easily grabbing the cups. She gave me the finger and started pouring cups. "So have any good truth or dares?" I took a cup.

"Yeah. How about you fuck off?" She said sternly.

"Ok? What's your problem with me?" I sighed and leaned against the counter.

"I never said I have a problem with you El. I'm just really stressed." I nodded.

About an hour later everyone was here. We were all already drinking and partying. Casey was already drinking when she got here. She was probably the drunkest out of all of us.

"Hey Elliot." Liv slurred walking over in just her bathing suit. "Come swimming with me." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the indoor pool. Monique's family was rich.

When we got there, Casey, Alex and Amanda were so drunk they were playing Marco Polo. Chester, John and Nick were just chilling. I headed over to them, but Liv held me back.

"Come on baby." She said in a weird voice. Did she call me baby? She was wasted as hell.

I undressed and was standing in my swim trunks. We were standing on the edge and she was feeling the water. My arms were around her waist. That's when Fin came by and pushed us in on purpose.

Next thing I knew we were underwater. I saw her swim up and I did as well. When I reached the surface she was giving Fin the finger. I laughed at her and she playfully hit me. I saw her swim over to the girls. I swam over to the guys.

"Yo asshole!" Nick said laughing and throwing me a beer which I caught. I leaned up against the side of pool.

"So have you got it with New bitch yet?" Chester said chuckling.

"Nope. But she's tried with me." I said laughing.

"She has huh?" John said laughing.

"Well she tried like I said." I chuckled.

I felt a tuck on my leg and saw Olivia come up out of the water. She was inches away from my face. All the guys chuckled and the girls giggled. She grabbed the back of my neck and was about to kiss me before Melinda yelled from the living room.

"Truth or dare time!" She yelled.

Olivia pulled away smirking and climbed out of the pool. I got out after her. When we were walking to the Living room the guys were patting me on the back and saying get it and shit.

We got started with the Truth or dare game. We sat in a gigantic circle. We all had a shot glass in case we didn't want to do the truth nor dare we get. I sat next to Casey and Alex.

"Ok Alex. Truth or dare?" Nick asked her.

"Truth. I don't like being the first person asshole." She said swigging from her glass.

"What's the most sexual thing you have done and with who?" He questioned.

"Well I'm not a virgin and neither is John." She stated. "Ok Fin truth or dare?"

"Dare." He responded chuckling.

"Let Mel give you a hickey." Melinda started giving him a hickey.

"Ok. Olivia. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answered.

"Let my man Elliot do a body shot on you."

Olivia stood up and walked towards me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. She led me to the kitchen where she got the lime, salt and Vodka. She laid on the counter and smirked.

I poured the salt on her neck and gave her the lime to put in her mouth. I poured the Vodka in the shot class and set it to the side. I straddled her waist and pinned her arms down. I licked her neck and sucked on the part where the salt was.

I started grinding into her which caused her to moan. I smirked and pulled away and there was a ruby red hickey on her neck. I took the shot fast and started kissing up her jaw line.

I made it to her lips and kissed her passionately and grabbed her waist. She smirked and I grabbed her ass and pulled away. I started walking back to the circle. There were hoots and Howls when I sat down.

"Damn Stabler!" Chester said hitting my back with his hand giving me props.

"Ok asshole, truth or dare?" Liv asked Chester.

"Dare."

"Give Casey a hickey." He sucked on Casey's neck.

After awhile, we all started drinking more. We were all really wasted. Somewhere in the middle of everything we all ended up in the pool swimming. Basically the whole time Liv and I were making out in the hot tub. I would hook up with her, but we were both wasted I would take advantage of her.

Right now she was straddling me and we were making out. She was really hot. I smirked when she pulled away. I grabbed 5 full shot glasses and took all of them. She grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom.

**A/N: So I don't write Ms. Sorry. Anyway let's pretend that the party was that Friday not the same day and Liv's first day was that Monday.**

**Thanks. Guys!**


	3. Parties never kill anyone Maybe?

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. The next chapter of The Stablers will be out in the next week. I had to type this on my phone because my Microsoft isnt working. But first I wrote this in a notebook. Thats why it took so long. I feel like I am not getting any reviews. So maybe I should stop this story. Let me know guys please? Enjoy.**  
**Alex's P.O.V**

I was standing in my room with Casey. We were getting ready for Brain's Halloween birthday party. I was going as batgirl and she was going as a cheerleader. I saw headlights in my driveway.

We both got in the back of the truck together. John and I were matching, so he was batman. Chester was a football player. Casey and I were taking pictures on her phone together as we pulled up.

When I got out I heard Elliot and Olivia yelling at each other. Ever since this morning at breakfast when he called her a bitch, she's been screaming at him. They hooked up last night. They both don't know. But we it together.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He yelled the question over the music.

"You tell me to dress up and match you, but you are over there dryhumping some chick!" She screamed.

"You are such a jealous bitch!"

All I saw was a flash. Next thing we all knew he was drenched in alcohol. Olivia walked away with Casey and Chester in toe. John and I followed Elliot to the bathroom. He was washing himself off.

"She's crazy. I swear." He groaned.

"She's only like that because she likes you." John said taking a sip of her beer. "Remember you like her too."

"Yes. Now go follow her." I said pushing him out of the bathroom and sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

**Melinda's P.O.V**

Fin and I were standing in the kitchen with Brain and Monique. Fin and I were minions from despicable me. Brain and Monique were army cadets. I looked over to the dance floor. that's when I saw Amanda and Nick arguing.

There were tons of people,but I could see her dress. She was snow white. Nick was a knight. She was yelling at him and pointing at some chick in a pumpkin costume. I sighed and walked over. Fin grabbed nicks hand while I grabbed Amanda's.

We led them to Monique's room. We sat them down on the bed. That's when I noticed Amanda was crying. She still had tears in her eyes. Hey makeup was smudged. She definitely was crying.

"What's up with you two?" Fin asked sitting next to Nick.

"He kissed Dani Beck! I hate you!" She said slapping him and walking out. I sighed this was going to be a long night.

**Casey's P.O.V**

Chester and I were in the front of his truck making out. Her started moving his hand up my leg. I thought nothing of it and we continued kissing. This was until I felt him trying to go up my skirt. I pulled away and he groaned.

"What now?" he said placing a hand on the steering wheel.

"You know I don't want my first time in a truck Chester." I said playing with the hem of my skirt.

"I know babe. Its just that we've been together for 2 years. When will the time come?" He said with a sigh.

"Let's just get back to the party." I grabbed my back and walked back to the party.

As I was walking back I noticed the girl that Elliot was apparently dancing with. I walked up to her. As I got closer I groaned. I knew who it was. Her name was Kathy Beck. Also know as Dani's twin and my cousin.

"Kathy!" I yelled over the music?

"Yes cousin?" She said sipping her cocktail.

"I thought I told you to lay off of Elliot."

"You told Me. But that doesn't mean I will." She waved and walked away. I gave her the finger and sighed. That bitch was going to make this a long night.

**Amanda's P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen taking a sip of my vodka. I looked up and saw Trevor smiling.

"May I help you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Where Amaro?" he questioned.

"We're on a break." I said.

"That's a shame. For him. Wanna get out of here?" He asked holding up a pair if keys.

"Sure." I said hooking arms with him as we walked out of the party.

As we were driving home we got to a red light and we started making out. Suddenly I felt the car moving. Next thing I knew the car was spinning and so was my head. Everything went black.

**Olivia's P.O.V**

Before I knew it we were in the guest room. He was on top of me and kissing me. His hands were all over me like his lips were. Everything from the night before came in flashbacks. We hooked up. Elliot and I hooked up.I pulled away and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked kissing my neck.

"We can't do this." I said getting up and putting on my costume.  
"Why not?" He questioned sitting up.

"There's someone else." I said grabbing my bag.

"Who?" He sighed.

"Dean Porter." I walked out and looked at my phone. Mercy hospital was calling.

**A/N: So what happened to Amanda and Trevor? Will Amanda and Nick get back together? Will Elliot fight for Olivia, or just go to Kathy? And are Dean and Olivia even real? Will Casey and Chester work out? And why doesn't anyone know about Casey's cousins? Find out next chapter!**


	4. Fighting Fire with Fire

**A/N: Ok guys! So I am starting to lag behind with updating because of the fact I just started my freshman year of highschool. So I decided to change me updates to maybe once every 2- 3 weeks. I am so sorry about that. Here is Chapter 4!**

**Amanda's P.O.V**

I woke up in the back of an ambulance. I was very confused. Why was I here? The last thing I remember was in the car with Trevor. Shit! We got in a crash.

"Excuse me?" I asked sitting up.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling? We are taking you to the hospital to see if you have anything severe wrong with you. Same thing with the young man you were with. I am Abby." An older woman told me.

"I don't feel bad or anything. I just feel normal." I sighed.

"What's your name sweetheart?" She asked feeling my head.

"Amanda Hillary Rollins why?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok so you remember your name, that's perfect." She pulled out my phone which had slightly been cracked and showed me my lockscreen. "Who are these people?" It was our group.

I remember taking that picture two nights ago at Monique's house. Elliot was kissing Olivia's cheek. I was on Nick's back. Casey and Chester were smiling. Monique was locking arms with Melinda. Alex and John were laughing and Fin and Brain were giving the finger. I smiled.

"Yea. Those are my friends. Why?"

"We need to call one of them sweetheart."

I pointed to Olivia. "Her name's Olivia she's in my phone under Liv." I said laying back down and looking at the ceiling of the ambulance watching it bounce with each bump.

**Olivia's P.O.V**

I pulled up to Mercy with Casey and Alex. We got out and ran to the front desk. I said who we were there for. They said to wait a minute. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey losers." Mandi said laughing.

"What the hell Amanda!" Casey yelled.

"I'm fine. Someone just hit the back of Trevor's truck. We are both-"

"Trevor? As in Langan!" Alex screamed.

"No need to scream my name Alexandra." I turned and saw a really tall guy walking towards us rubbing his temples.

"Excuse me, but can you guys take this somewhere else?" A petite nurse asked me. I grabbed Amanda and Casey while Trevor dragged Alex out of the hospital.

"Yes Trevor Langan!" Amanda yelled when we got to my car.

"What is so wrong with Trevor?" I asked in.

"He's Alex's ex." Casey whispered.

"Ah." I turned to Amanda. "Everyone is back at Elliots. Nick was flipping out Mandi." I said pulling out of the parking lot. "He didn't kiss her. She kissed him. You just caught them at the wrong time. I was there."

"Really?" She asked twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah. I promise."

"So what's up with you and Elliot." Casey said smirking.

"Nothing. Hes an asshole." I said laughing.

"He said that you guys tried hooking up Tonight, but you have a boyfriend. Who is he Liv and is he really worth more than Elliot?" Alex piped in.

"First off he's from our school. Dean Porter." I flinched as Casey screamed as we pulled into the driveway.

"Dean Porter! Are you serious!" She said hitting one of her hands against the dashboard.

"Yes, Why?" I asked taking the keys out of the ignition.

"He is probably one of the cutest guys in our grade! Are you using him?" She said giggling.

"Nope!" I said heading inside.

When we got inside I noticed Kathy and Elliot making out on the couch. Guess I missed something. I saw Chester pick up a pillow and throw it out them. Elliot's head popped up and he smirked.

"Hey guys!" Amanda said walking in as Nick hugged her.

I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a water. I pulled out my phone and dialed Deans number. I gave him Elliot's address and he was driving over. I heard footsteps and Fin walked in.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." I said smiling back.

"Elliot's just being a dick."

"Oh like I don't know that? Damn! He's out there sucking face with Kathy Fin! Kathy! Atleast I have respect and I am not making out with some slut on a couch right after I was supposed to hook up with another girl! But whatever Dean is on his way over." I answered walking out of the kitchen.

**Moniques's P.O.V**

I smiled against Brains lips as he had me pinned against the wall in his bedroom. We've been dating for the past two years. I had to tell him though. It was so important. He had to know. I pulled away slightly as he kissed my neck.

"Bri." I said softly.

"mm?" He asked mumbling.

"I'm pregnant."

His lips came off my neck. He looked into my eyes. I couldn't read him. Was he mad? Was he angry? Suddenly I felt his lips on mine again. He pulled away and hugged me tightly.

"You're pregnant?" He asked softly. I nodded and he smiled. He kissed my stomach.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly.

"I will love this baby as much as I love you." He smiled. I smiled, he was quoting Gossip Girl. "I'm not kidding I will.

**Monday**

**Fin's P.O.V**

I walked into the school with Melinda. She was happy for some reason. All I know is she said we were getting a new girl. I forget what her name was. Gabi? Abby? Jenny? I can't remember. She knew we were getting a new girl because she is a leader of this club that intakes new student.

I opened Melinda's locker for her because she was carrying all of her school books. I admit it. I guess I am whipped. I looked down the hall to see Benson making out with Dean. I smirked knowing they were right near Elliot's first class. I tapped Mel's shoulder and pointed.

Melinda being Melinda, squealed and started walking down the hall towards them. I followed. She poked Dean on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Liv said smiling and hugging her.

"Hey Liv! Hey Dean!" Melinda waved.

"Hey dude." I said to Dean.

"Hey. Liv we have to get to Calc."

"Oh yeah! Bye guys!" She said grabbing his hand and she turned around for a second to look at us and she hit Kathy Beck making her coffee spill everywhere. Dean quickly ran away.

"You slut!" Dani yelled in Olivia's face as her coffee spilled onto her dress.

That's when Casey and Alex walked over and I smirked. That's when I noticed Dani head over to Kathy. And that's when Kathy noticed that Liv was wearing the same dress. And it looked better on Liv.

"What are you stealing my wardrobe now?" Kathy said smirking.

"No. I am not. I look way better." Olivia said proudly.

"How far have you got with Stabler? I mean me and him have done good things together."

"What in one night of your meeting?" Liv said tapping her foot.

"Haha so funny. I mean Elliot and I fucked."

"I fucked him before you. Must've been fun with my sloppy seconds." Liv started walking away, but then she stopped. "By the way I'm not a slut. Bye Slutty Beck." Liv said walking away with Casey and Alex.

**Lunch**

**Elliot's P.O.V**

I heard everything about this morning. Even the part about her making out with Dean. Two can play at this game. I walked up to the table and noticed Dean was sitting there. I smirked looking at the other 3 empty seats other than mine. I invited Kathy, Dani and Trevor.

"Elliot hallway now." Olivia said standing up and dragging me to the hallway of the bathrooms.

"What do you want?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.

"First off, don't tap your foot at me. Second, what the hell? Why would you invite them to sit with us!" She yelled.

"Because you invited Porter." I stated.

"People like Porter!" She started walking away

"Not really Olivia." I saw her turn around.

"Don't call me Olivia."

"That is your legal name remember."

"You call me Liv. Everyone in the school calls me Liv."

"Maybe I should call you a whore." I felt my cheek sting.

"Fuck you Elliot. Fuck you!" She said walking back to lunch. This is the day from hell.

**Alex's P.O.V**

The whole group was talking when Olivia walked up. She grabbed the pitcher of water and dumped it on both the Becks. She had just started a war. I heard screaming.

"What the fuck!" Kathy screamed.

"Lay off of Elliot, I don't want him getting his heart broken by you. And stay away from my friends got it?" She seethed.

"Fuck you Olivia." Dani said.

"What did you say?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing. She said nothing." Kathy stated.

"Exactly, now go!" Liv said pointing to another table that was empty.

If she couldn't have Stabler no one else coufld.


	5. Stay high

**A/N: So this song is kind of based of the original Stay High song by Habbits, not the remix. And I have an idea for one of the next chapters. I just need you guys to tell me what you guys want to happen in the chapters. **

**Olivia's P.O.V**

I watched him and her from across the room. I hated him so much. I hated her more. Bitch, thinking she can change everything about him and I? Yeah, fuck you.

I stood up and passed him, of course flipping my hair and making sure my perfume, his favorite went towards him. He wanted to fight fire with fire; I could do that perfectly fine. I'm 17 years old, I'm independent. I don't need him, but I feel like I do.

Tonight was a party hosted at this girl in Amanda's grade. I was going to forget about him for the night. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. Dean, fucking shit. I turned around in his arms.

I could feel Elliot's eyes on me, more than they ever were before. I cupped Deans' face and kissed him, hard. I pulled away and bite my lip smiling. I headed for the door and got in my car. That was until someone leaned I my window while I was lighting a cigarette. It was Alex.

"Don't do anything stupid tonight ok? I leave for Vermont at 5. I won't be back until Tuesday ok? And I swear to god Olivia, if I get a call from the police station, I will-"

"I'll be fine. I promise, but I don't know if I can promise the whole not being in handcuffs at all this weekend. I mean I might fight someone, but that doesn't matter. Bye Lex." I said backing

I hit Manhattan traffic as usual. That's what I get for leaving the school at 4 o'clock on a Friday. As I pulled onto my street I noticed Elliot's truck out front of my house. I pulled into my driveway and parked as he walked over.

Suddenly I was pinned up against my car and we were kissing, hard. It was passion, love, and the "I wanna fuck you right now." Kind of kiss. I pushed him away slightly.

"God I missed you." He said kissing my neck.

"What makes you think I like you still?" I said rolling my eyes and biting my lip.

"Just let go Liv." He moaned into my ear slightly.

"Get a life." I said walking towards my door.

"I do have one." He smirked watching my ass.

"Leave Stabler. I'll see you tonight."

"What, are you going to try to make me jealous?"

"Nah might do some things I regret. But they won't involve you. Go fuck Kathy."

"I never fucked Kathy." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Bye Elliot." I said unlocking my front door.

"Can I kiss you one last time?"

"Isn't that cheating?" I replied crossing my arms as he walked up to my door.

"Or is it that I miss you?" He said kissing me softly.

I fell into it immediately. I kissed back passionately while opening my front door and wrapping my legs around his waist as he pushed me through. He closed the door behind him, good thing my mom's gone for the month. He immediately found the couch and pinned me down.

God, I needed him I missed him. Then I opened my eyes. All I saw was traffic ahead of me. I zoned out. I mentally shot myself and turned to a back road. As soon as I got home I looked at the clock. It read 7. The party was at 10, so I decided to call someone that I would never call with an issue like this, Casey.

The only reason I wouldn't call Casey with this is because she would flip out on me. Which she was about to do. I saw her car pull in my driveway. She walked through the door looking like she was about to kill someone.

"So, you miss E-"

"Don't say his name!" I yelled.

"You miss him?" She repeated.

"Like hell I do. Damn, that face just has me every time. That smile he gets when he tells a joke. Those eyes that made me fall madly in love with him. That tongue-"

"You just said you loved him!" She screamed.

"I did?"

"Yes! And don't tell me about his tongue, please."

"I don't love Elliot." I said looking for an outfit for the night.

"Liv, if you do, I wouldn't blame you. Ok? No one would. We all know that you guy had something, one of you fucked up. And that's ok."

I got dressed and got in my car after she left. I opened my phone and texted Elliot. "Call me whenever you get time tomorrow…." As I was driving called Monique.

"Hey beautiful." I said into the phone when she answered.

"Ew, what do you want?" She chuckled.

"I just wanted to know how my god-child is doing, mommy to be." I said squealing.

"Fuck you." She whined.

"Language! Anyway, Brain better be by there tonight. If he's at the party, I will kick his ass. Ok? I'm pulling up to the party now. Say hi to the munchkin for me."

"Yep sure thing." She said hanging up.

I got out of the car and headed into the party. I walked through the door and headed to where the drinks were. I poured myself 3 shots of vodka and took them all. I walked to the dance floor and started dancing. 3 hours later, I was drunk off my ass driving home.

All I remember was waking up in my bed with 5 missed calls from Elliot and someone knocking on my door. I walked downstairs in shorts and a shirt. I opened the door to see him standing there with his back to me. He heard the door open and looked at me and hugged me.

"OH MY GOD. YOU HAD ME FUCKING WORRIED!" He yelled.

"What do you mean?" I said bringing him inside rubbing my temples.

"No one heard from you the whole night besides Monique." He hugged me. "I thought you died or something."

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was so worried that you were rapped or teenanpped. And I thought I would never be able to tell you I loved you ever again. Or kiss you." He said into my shoulder.

"What?"

"I love you."

I stood there stunned.


	6. Fights

**Melinda's P.O.V**

I giggled as Fin had me pinned against the wall kissing my neck. Originally we were making out in his car, and then he got a text from his mom saying that they weren't going to be home the whole night, and now we are here. He picked me up in his arms and led me into his bedroom. He set me on the bed and started undressing, here goes nothing.

**If you want the M go to M ratings and find High School!**

**Casey's P.O.V**

I walked into Amanda's house with a bottle of Jack and a bottle of Gin. I set it down on the counter and walked upstairs to her room. I was spending the night at her Aunt's house with her. Her Aunt was away in California for the week with her cousins and her Uncle. This meant that there was a house open for the week, and we had a five day weekend, so it was perfect party ground.

I opened her door to the room and set my phone down on her nightstand. I saw her sleeping in her bed, I laughed. I climbed onto the bed and started jumping up and down right next to her. She jumped out of the bed and stood up and crossed her arms obviously pissed off.

"What the fuck Casey!" She yelled and hit me with a pillow.

"You are the one that gave me the key!" I laughed and hit her in the shoulder walking downstairs. I leaned against the counter. "Is Nicolas coming over?"

She gave me the dirtiest look ever. "I don't know is Brandon********?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Chester and I are on a break at this moment." I watched as she popped a strawberry in her mouth and her jaw dropped.

"You are shitting me right?" She asked.

"Nope." I said popping a strawberry in my mouth.

"Why aren't you depressed?" She asked me quietly.

"Because it was my choice." I answered bluntly.

"What did he do?"

"He cheated on me with a Blonde around 4th of July. That's why Chester and I have been together since Labor day." I smirked. Everyone knew besides her.

"You and Chester!" She screamed.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"Eep!" She squealed. I laughed as the doorbell rang.

I answered the door and was met with a pair of lips on mine. I could tell they were Chester's. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned us back. I smiled against his lips.

"Happy 3 months baby." He smiled.

"Happy 3 months." I said as he handed me flowers.

I looked behind Chester and there was Nick standing there smiling. "Aren't you two cute." He said walking over to Amanda.

"We are very cute." I said kissing Chester again.

"Not." Nick whispered. I gave him the finger kissing Chester harder.

Chester pulled away. "Call everyone besides Liv and El." He said slowly.

**Alex's P.O.V**

"What do you mean Elliot is graduating early?" I screamed.

"He's going to the Marines." Fin said leaning against the stove.

"Does Liv know!" Melinda yelled.

"No, Elliot doesn't even know anyone knows besides John and Fin."

"What the hell!" Monique yelled rubbing her belly.

"I know baby." Brain whispered.

"It gets worse." Munch stated.

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"Kathy's going to hit Liv at lunch Wednesday, and so is Dani."

That's when Casey grabbed her car keys. "I am going to visit my Aunt Beck." I stood up with her.

"So am I."

That's when both of our boyfriends picked us up. Both of them said no you aren't and sat us on the couches. If anyone fucks with Liv, they are fucking with us girls.

**Olivia's P.O.V**

As I walked into school on Wednesday everyone was looking at me. I just rolled my eyes like always. I wouldn't doubt it is about Elliot and me. I felt someone walk up to me in the hallway and wrap their arms around my waist. They started kissing my neck.

"Hi beautiful." Elliot nuzzled his nose into my collarbone. I giggled.

"Hi baby." I smiled turning around kissing him. As I pulled away I noticed he had his varsity Jacket in his hand. "Is that for me?" I grinned.

"Wear it?" He asked smiling.

"Of course." I said putting it on.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me to our elective. We walked inside and everyone was looking at us. I looked at the board as I walked by and noticed that we had homework. It was to write a poem about someone who messed up our life. Mine was about my old school and some people in my new. The first one up was Dani Beck, we went by last names.

"_There once was this girl,_

_When everyone saw her they hurled._

_Her and her stupid brown curls._

_She didn't know that me and my sister ruled._

_Her name will remain unknown._

_Who cares anyway? She's such a joke._

_Leave new bee. _

_We don't want you._

She looked at me the whole time. When she was done and the teacher was looking down I gave her the finger. Stupid snobby bitch. Up next it was my turn.

_Everyone thinks they know._

_And everyone thinks I'm a joke._

_But they don't know the half._

_If you count I will have 30 bruises on my back._

_ But this is about those girls who didn't know me one bit._

_They used to swing, but I never let them hit._

_Don't mess with me._

_And I am not a new bee._

I sat down and Elliot wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead. We laid there until it was his turn. From him telling me something's, I knew who his was about. His Dad.

_Everything I did was wrong._

_You wouldn't care if it was one lyric in a song._

_You are a drunk._

_You would never do it sober, you punk._

_You are making me go away in July._

_You probably won't even say goodbye._

_I can't wait,_

_Until you get sent away._

I smiled and we left the class for lunch. We met up with our friends in the cafeteria and we sat at a different spot. For some reason we sat at a round table in the middle of the lunch room. I just let it go and got my food. As I started eating you I felt someone pull my hair. I turned around and saw Kathy and Dani pulling my hair. I snapped.


End file.
